Dangerous Liasons
by KaleidoscopeKate
Summary: Draco and Pansy, King and Queen of Slytherin House, are popular, good-looking, and just plain bored. What can that lead to? Nothing good. Based off of the movie Cruel Intentions. AU.
1. The Challenge

**A/N:** First of all, you may have concerns, but this is NOT smut. I can neither read nor write that. Characters will mention stuff, but never in detail, nor will you ever have to read detailed scenes of that type whatsoever. Just thought you should know, so you don't get the wrong idea and stop reading. :)

This fic is based off of a (fabulous) movie called Cruel Intentions, as well as the historical fiction movie (Dangerous Liasons, which I named my story after) and finally, the original French book, _Les Liasons Dangereuses_, which it's ALL based off of. I highly recommend them all! But here's my geeky Harry Potter twist on it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I. The Challenge<strong>

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson was sprawled across a suede green loveseat, doing not much more than inspecting her manicure, when she came to the painful realization that she was incredibly, gut-wrenchingly bored.<p>

Frowning, she sat up. The queen of Slytherin, the pureblood princess, the fittest and most popular girl at Hogwarts…_bored_? She was not accustomed to this.

She was also bloody horny.

'Crabbe,' she whined lazily to the stout boy across the room. 'Where's Blaise?'

'Zabini?' Crabbe shrugged. 'Dunno, probably with some girl or another.'

'If you're looking for a fuck buddy, though, Pans…' Goyle grinned cheekily next to him.

Pansy smirked. 'In your dreams, git.' She hopped off the couch and scanned the room. 'Where's Draco?'

'Hiya, sis,' Draco called from across the room, having just entered the common dungeons. He cocked an eyebrow tauntingly. 'Looking for me?'

Pansy and Draco had dated on-and-off until the previous year, when it had been discovered that Narcissa Malfoy had had an affair with Pansy's widowed father. When the Malfoys had divorced and Thomas and Narcissa were married, Draco and Pansy had become step-siblings, which promptly ended their relationship. Not, however, their mutual attraction, although Pansy now refused to sleep with him. She still flirted shamelessly with Draco, despite her current boyfriend Theodore Nott, who was really just her father's choice. He was from a 'respectable, pureblood, wizarding family,' not to mention _not _being her step-brother, and was one of the only boys her father found acceptable for her to date. Pansy didn't mind it that much; he was a decent kisser (and even _better_ at other things). He was also clueless about almost everything, so Pansy was free to pursue her other conquests, namely the previously mentioned Blaise Zabini.

'I'm bored,' Pansy purred, slyly approaching her step-brother. 'Entertain me,' she ordered with a bat of her eyelashes, flirtatiously pulling on his tie.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her away. 'What, so you can tell me how bad I am?'

Pansy giggled. 'Is _that_ what you thought I wanted? Wishful thinking, maybe?'

Draco sighed and shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet at her. 'Take a look at this, then.'

'Since when do I find reading entertaining?' Pansy raised her eyebrows at him.

'You'll find this one entertaining.'

With a sigh, Pansy took the paper, which was opened about halfway through. The article featured a beaming picture of Little Miss Perfect Ginny Weasley, and her Equally Mister Perfect Boyfriend, none other than Harry Potter.

The piece, entitled _Why I'm Waiting_, was written by the Weaselette herself, detailing her choice to remain abstinent until marriage, and why she had made that choice, how Potter respected her decision, and lastly, a plea to all other wizarding teens to follow her example and consider abstinence. It was so dreadfully... Muggle. Not to mention boring.

Pansy was wide-eyed by the time she finished. 'You're fucking kidding me. Isn't that sweet. The one girl Draco Malfoy will never get into bed,' she laughed.

'What?' Draco scoffed, folding the paper and tucking it into his robe. 'Of course I could. I could get any girl in Hogwarts to sleep with me.

'The Weaselette?' Pansy challenged. 'I'd like to see you try.' She pulled Draco by the hand and sat him on the couch beside her.

'Of course,' Draco assured her. 'If I wanted to.'

Pansy ran her fingers through Draco's hair thoughtfully, then quickly glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. 'What if,' she began pensively, after being assured that Crabbe, Goyle, and any other stragglers had gone, 'I _dared_ you to deflower Potter's princess? What if I _bet_ you couldn't do it?'

Draco paled. 'What?'

Pansy cackled. 'That shouldn't be a challenge, brother dearest,' she began, walking her fingers up and down his shirt. 'After all, you're blindingly attractive, devilishly charming, frighteningly cunning, and, as you put it, could get _any girl in Hogwarts_ to sleep with you.'

'True,' Draco conceded with a smirk.

'If you can't, though,' Pansy grinned mischievously, 'I get your new Firebolt.'

Draco was about to protest, but his pride got the better of him. 'And what would be _my _incentive?' he asked skeptically.

'You mean the sex part isn't enough?' Pansy laughed.

'With the _Weaselette_?'

'Hey, she's fit!' Pansy protested.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'I'm waiting for my end of the bargain.'

'Fine, fine. I'll give you what you _really _want,' Pansy said lightly, licking her lips. 'What you've wanted ever since our parents were married.'

'Erm?' Draco managed.

Pansy grinned seductively. 'I'll fuck your brains out.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahahah. Oh my. I have a feeling this will be fun to write. Please review! xD


	2. The Easy Job

**II. The Easy Job**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson was not looking forward to her 'study date' with her 'best friend,' Daphne Greengrass. She didn't really like Daphne Greengrass.<p>

She didn't really like anyone without a penis.

Her father had encouraged (in other words, forced) her to befriend Daphne, as she was from yet another good old pureblood wizarding family. Pansy couldn't care less about making connections the conventional way. She knew she could gain social advantages by sleeping with wealthy husbands, threatening to tell their wives unless thoroughly compensated, and by these means, gain more-than-sufficient compensation. This had been her long-term life plan for several years.

But for now, Pansy was living under her father's roof (well, three months of the year) and found that she was more likely to get her way when she made sure he got his. So befriend Daphne she did.

Daphne, along with the rest of Hogwarts (excluding Draco and his clan), viewed Pansy as the sweet, innocent, nice-kind-of-popular girl that she pretended to be. There was no other way a hoity-toity, tight-assed prep like Daphne Greengrass would associate with Pansy.

'What do you want to start with, Pans?' Daphne chirped, tucking a long strand of auburn hair behind her ear. 'Transfiguration?' She held up a bright yellow binder, overflowing with heinously color-coded tabs and notes peeping out of the edges.

'Whatever you want, Daph,' Pansy responded, summoning all of her enthusiasm. She was a good actress, when she wanted to be. That's how she'd escaped being labeled the school slut. She'd even worn a baby-blue sweater set and matching headband for the occasion.

Daphne shuffled her papers uncomfortably for a moment. 'Actually, um, before we get started, I kind of had something I wanted to talk to you about.'

Oh, fuck. Pansy braced herself for the worst—Daphne was coming out as a lesbian, and she was in love with Pansy? Well, that might not be so bad, if she was willing to put out. Maybe she had fucked up somehow and wanted Pansy's divine forgiveness? No, she'd be sucking up more if that were the case. She definitely wanted a favor. She wanted Pansy to do something.

'See, Astoria—' Daphne began, as Pansy bit back a grimace at the mention of the painfully annoying fifth-year, 'well, she's not having the easiest time fitting in, you know. I figured,' she continued with a puke-worthy apologetic smile, 'you're popular, and nice, more so than I am. I was thinking, if it wouldn't be too much trouble—'

'I'll take her out for a butterbeer on Saturday,' Pansy assured her, having suddenly found a genuine enthusiasm. 'I'll—you know, take her under my wing.'

Pansy Parkinson was not planning to take Astoria Greengrass under her wing. She was planning to ruin her. She was almost heinously innocent, was friends with only a few other shy fifth-and-fourth-year girls, but she had one thing that Pansy envied, and that was none other than her boyfriend, Marcus Flint.

Pansy and Marcus had dated years ago in one of her off-periods from Draco. Pansy had loved every minute of it, but as it turned out, Marcus was the kind of bloke who wanted a girlfriend who wouldn't cheat on him, no matter how fit she was.

Bollocks.

The next week, Marcus had asked out Astoria Greengrass. She was pretty, Pansy had to admit that much, but she really didn't see how anyone could stand her for even five seconds. She was a lot like her sister in that way.

'Thanks, Pans,' Daphne smiled. 'I really appreciate it.'

'Of course.' Pansy's cheeks hurt from the fake smile plastered on her face. 'Now, Transfiguration?'

* * *

><p>Pansy rushed across the Great Hall and slid into her usual spot at the front end of the Slytherin table, beside Draco. 'I have a mission for you,' she cooed.<p>

Draco groaned. 'I'm already working on the Weaselette.'

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. 'What, too much for Draco Malfoy to handle?'

Draco shoved his plate away, wiping his hands with a satin green napkin. 'Of course not.' He turned to Pansy expectantly.

'Astoria Greengrass,' she giggled. 'We're going to ruin her sweet little innocent self. She'll be the premier slut of Hogwarts!'

'And this will be my doing?'

'Of course.'

Draco shrugged. 'Should be an easy job. You still after her because of Flint?'

'Of course not, darling.' Pansy tweaked his nose.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Pansy sighed. 'A little. How's it going with the Weaselette?'

Draco grinned wickedly. 'I've got a plan.'

'A plan's worth nothing if you don't follow through,' Pansy sighed, growing bored, and scanned the table for Blaise. Locating him a few seats down, she grinned. 'We'll talk tomorrow, brother dearest.' She planted a kiss on his cheek, stood up, and pranced away.

'Oi! Not gonna eat?' Draco still got jealous when Pansy was with other blokes, which she adored. She basked in it, loved seeing the look on his face.

'Not hungry,' she called back with a knowing smirk, taking Blaise by the hand. He looked rather pleased to be led away, probably to some broom closet or another.

Draco frowned, and turned to Millicent Bulstrode on his other side. 'Wanna snog?'

* * *

><p>Please, please review! Virtual House points if you do! And, of course, my eternal love :)<p>

~KaleidoscopeKate


	3. Secrets, Secrets

**Secrets, Secrets  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Well, hello, you cute thing, you,' Pansy cooed as a greeting. She pecked Astoria Greengrass on the cheek, catching Draco's eye across the library in the process.<p>

_Kill me_, she mouthed. Draco smirked, amused.

'So, I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet up. Well, I really just wanted to get a chance to get to know you more,' Pansy beamed. 'Daph and I are great friends, and I know you're a sweetheart, so I just wanted to spend some time with you also.'

'That's so sweet of you, Pansy,' Astoria blushed, with a starstruck smile.

'Well, how has your fifth year been going so far, dear? I've heard a lot about you and,' she changed her tone to a teasing one as she sat down, 'Marcus Flint, right?'

Astoria bit her lip. 'Oh, erm. We just broke up, actually.'

'Really?' Pansy Parkinson was taken aback. And Pansy Parkinson was _never _taken aback. She reached for Astoria's hand. 'What happened?'

Astoria's hazel eyes were gigantic as they met Pansy's, desperate to impress the most popular seventh-year-girl. 'Promise you won't tell _anyone_?'

Pansy Parkinson's insides did a jig. Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you twist them and spread them all around school to ruin the lives of people you hate. 'Of _course_ I promise.'

'Well….I cheated on him,' Astoria began, seeming rather embarrassed, 'with Justin Finch-Fletchley.'

Pansy Parkinson was _really_ taken aback. 'The….the Hufflepuff? The….the Muggle….the _Muggle-born Hufflepuff_?'

It should also be mentioned that Pansy Parkinson _never _stuttered.

'I know, I know,' Astoria sighed. 'He's all wrong for me. But we're so perfect for each other,' she clutched Pansy's hand desperately. 'We're….in love. Daphne would never approve. That's why I need you to keep this a secret,' she explained.

Pansy flashed her a trademark-grin. 'Cross my heart. How'd you two….well, how'd this happen?'

Astoria's face lit up with the excitement of telling the story of her secret romance for the first time. 'I was in the Room of Requirement,' she began, 'practicing violin. He came in because, get this—he plays violin too! Of all things. And he's bloody amazing! He showed me a tip or two, and it was _sooooo _amazingly sexy. And then we made out,' she finished exuberantly.

'Sooo scandalous,' Pansy commented. 'In a totally hot way,' she reassured the little Greengrass, who was terrified of losing Pansy's good will.

Itching to set out and ruin Astoria's life, Pansy found her eyes wandering. They met Draco's once more. And who had just sat down beside him but the _Weaselette_.

Draco was _studying_ with the _Weaselette_.

Of course. Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco's wink. They were in Transfiguration together, and Draco must have asked her to study with him. A perfect move.

But, this was Draco Malfoy, she admitted. That was his specialty.

His _other_ specialty, that is.

'So, Astoria, tell me,' Pansy leaned across the table. 'Did you ever sleep with Marcus?'

Astoria shook her head furiously, bewildered by the question.

Pansy raised her eyebrows as if surprised. 'Have you slept with Justin?'

'D-do you think that's the kind of girl I am?' Astoria worried.

'Of course not,' Pansy assured her. 'I think that's the kind of girl you can _be_,' she finished mischievously.

'Listen. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible.'

Astoria's mouth fell open. 'But that would make me a slut, wouldn't it?'

'Oh, come on dear,' Pansy said, focusing her attention on her pristine nails. 'Everyone does it.' She folded her arms across her chest.

Astoria eyed her skeptically.

'It's just that no one talks about it,' she whisper-finished, placing one finger in the _'shh'_ position across her mouth.

'Really? So, it's like a secret society?'

'That's one way of looking at it,' Pansy purred. _Fucking idiot_.

'But I have no idea how-'

'I'll find someone who can show you the ropes.'

Astoria frowned. 'You mean doing it with someone other than Justin?'

'Just for practice,' Pansy promised. 'It doesn't really count. It's only so that the two of you will have a better experience. I'm sure he's practiced before, too.'

'Oh. Really?'

'Really,' Pansy grinned pure sunshine. 'Well I've got to go, dear.'

_Off to ruin your life._

She stood up and embraced Astoria.

'Oh! Pansy,' Astoria exclaimed as Pansy began to walk away.

_Just leave me fucking alone already._ 'Yes?'

'I...erm. I have this letter. Erm, for Justin. I can't exactly see him in public, and I can't exactly spend every waking hour in the Room of Requirement, either. And, well, I know you have connections to... just about everyone. Could you give this letter to him somehow?' Astoria pleaded, eyes wide and naive. Fresh prey for the hunting.

'I'll see that it gets to him,' Pansy slid the letter into her pocket.

'You're the best!' Astoria embraced Pansy enthusiastically, and Pansy patted her awkwardly on the back.

'Yes. Well. I really do have to go now.'

'Oh! I'm so sorry to delay you. Talk to you later, Pansy! I'm so glad we're friends! You're the sweetest person I know!' Astoria exclaimed in fits of ecstasy, nearly prancing away.

Pansy cackled to herself. _Right_.

She peered around the library. Draco was still with the Weaselette, damn him. At this rate he actually might make that bet happen.

Unlikely, yes, but perhaps within the realm of possibility now.

Pansy groaned. Why was she always so horny?

'_Blaaaaine..._' she whined, beginning her search.

* * *

><p>~KaleidoscopeKate<p> 


	4. Busy Schedule

**Busy Schedule**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy barged into the Slytherin common room, his hair slightly rumpled and his tie hanging undone. Pansy looked up as the door slammed shut, and, taking in his disheveled figure, her jaw dropped.<p>

'Crabbe. Goyle,' she ordered. 'Out. Now.'

The two boys shuffled away, both adoring and terrified.

'That fast?' she gasped. 'There's _no_ way. I won't believe you. Nice try.'

'Relax, sis,' Draco smirked, plopping down on the loveseat beside her. 'It's not what you think. Although things are moving _rather_ well on that front as well.'

'My turn. Fuck Astoria?'

'But of course,' Draco beamed.

'Excellent. The parental units owled while you were out,' Pansy informed him.

'Oh? And how _is_ my gold-digging, whore of a mother enjoying Fiji?'

'She suspects my impotent, alcoholic father is diddling the maid.'

'Good,' Draco smirked.

'Ugh,' Pansy scoffed. 'Tell me about the Weaselette now.'

Draco smiled devilishly.

* * *

><p>'Yes, I think that's the right answer to number four,' Ginny's frown faded as she finished the complex diagram of a trans-dimensional spell.<p>

'Of course it is,' Draco grinned, holding up his textbook. 'I'm always right. Teacher's Edition,' he explained, pointing to the bright yellow label on the front of the book.

Ginny almost gasped, but then began giggling. 'Cheater.'

'Nah. So, I have something totally unrelated to Transfiguration. All right if I distract you for a bit?'

'Fire away,' Ginny grinned, setting down her quill.

'Well, I read your….your manifesto,' he began.

'You did?'

'Yes. I must say, I found it rather….appalling.'

Ginny chuckled awkwardly, as if unsure whether he was kidding. 'That's a first. Most people praise me for it.'

'Most people are sheep. Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?' Draco demanded.

'I wasn't criticizing,' Ginny explained patiently. 'I just think people shouldn't experience the act of love until they're _in_ love. And I just don't think people our age are mature enough to experience those kinds of emotions.'

'Are you a lesbian?' Draco asked.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. 'No…'

'Oh, sorry,' Draco backtracked. 'I didn't mean to offend you. I just picked up on a little bit of that lesbian vibe.'

'Right.' Ginny shook her head, puzzled, and picked up her quill. 'So, um, Transfiguration.'

'No, well, one more thing, before we start again,' Draco added apologetically.

Ginny looked up at him expectantly, her red curtain of hair shadowing half her face.

'Well, just. I'm sorry for seeming so harsh. I just don't think you should shut out all of your options like that, and discount something as "too mature." That's all I was trying to say,' Draco explained with a charming grin and a wink at Pansy, who'd just sat down with Astoria.

_Kill me._ Draco chuckled. Ginny glanced behind her. 'Who's-'

'Oh, that's just my stepsister. But, honestly, that's all I was trying to say. I don't want you to take what I said the wrong way.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Yes, well. I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs.'

Draco was flabbergasted. He'd been playing the innocent card so well. 'What's _that_ supposed to mean?'

'I'm very well-informed of your reputation,' Ginny informed him smugly.

'What have you heard?' Draco asked skeptically.

'That you promise girls the world in order to get them into bed with you,' Ginny looked him straight in the eye with an almost challenging glare.

Draco sat back in his chair, stunned. 'Who told you this?'

'A friend told me.'

Draco frowned. 'Well, that's a little tacky.'

Ginny chuckled. 'Why do you sound so surprised? It's the truth, isn't it?'

Draco shrugged and gathered up his books. 'If you say so,' he said, sounding hurt and standing up. 'By the way, I checked McGonagall's list, and she assigned us as partners on the new project. So, you might have to spend more time with me, although I suppose we could switch if you're worried about ruining your reputation.'

'Draco-' Ginny protested as he walked away, but he was too fast and too stubborn. She didn't see his smirk on the way out.

Draco Malfoy liked to leave them wondering.

* * *

><p>'That's your idea of success?' Pansy laughed.<p>

'I got her to think about _it_,' Draco insisted. 'And I got her to doubt and question my reputation. I'd say that is significant progress. And the project—she won't switch, you know she won't. That puts me in all the better of a place with her. I'll get this, Pansy, you know I will.'

'Of course you will,' she purred, stroking his chest. 'Can I take my new broom for a ride?'

Draco laughed and grabbed her hand, holding it away from him. 'Pansy, the only thing you'll be riding is me.'

She cackled. 'We'll see about that, won't we?'

* * *

><p>Pansy pulled away slowly. 'See? That wasn't so scary.'<p>

'You're right!' Astoria exclaimed gleefully. 'It was nothing.'

'Okay,' Pansy grinned mischievously. 'Now we're going to try again, only this time I'll stick my tongue in your mouth, and when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours. And that's what French kissing is.'

'Okay!'

'Eyes closed?' Pansy leaned in.

Draco narrowed his eyes to see better from his position in the tower above. Technically, he was on lookout duty, but he might as well get a show out of it.

'Not bad,' Pansy told her.

'That was cool,' Astoria mumbled, blushing.

'And now you have something new to do with Justin!'

'Thanks, Pansy! Well, I've got Potions now. Erm, I've got another letter. Do you think you could get it to Justin?'

'Of course.'

Pansy Parkinson sighed in sick satisfaction as the fifth-year trounced away. Everything was going according to plan. She slid the second letter in her pocket right alongside the first.

* * *

><p>'Students, students. Those of you who are quiet now and listen will not be transformed into rodents,' McGonagall promised. The class was silent. 'Excellent. This next project will last for three weeks. I've assigned your partners and topics already. The requirements are an essay, a tangible component or some type of physical example, and a final presentation.<p>

Draco smirked knowingly, and shot a wink at Ginny Weasley, who ignored him.

Thirty seconds later, she was sitting by his side, quite unwillingly.

'All right, don't rub it in, she demanded.'

'I'm dying to know what your friend said about me.'

'Really? You really are?'

Draco nodded eagerly.

Ginny sighed. 'I've got the note right here with me.' She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her robe and began reading: "Even more treacherous than he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him." What do you have to say to that?'

'I'd like to know who hates me so much that they'd say things like that about me!' Draco exclaimed.

Ginny shook her head. 'I'm not ratting them out. I was told this in confidence. I made the mistake of even mentioning it.'

'That gives me no chance to defend myself!' Draco exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'We've got a project to work on.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, Justin,' Pansy whispered in a singsong tone. The corridor was empty except for the two of them. Pansy Parkinson had connections, in a somewhat creepy way, and had planned accordingly with the knowledge that his usual bathroom break was on the fourth floor during third period. Meaning that she'd decided to ditch the entirety of Charms and camp outside the bathroom.<p>

The confused boy peered around, trying to figure out who was calling his name. 'Pansy?' He frowned, baffled. 'What are you doing?'

'I have a message or two from,' she paused dramatically, 'Astoria.'

Justin's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'I know everything,' Pansy grinned. 'Don't worry, I'm here to help, not tell. From what I understand, you'll need it, too. It doesn't sound exactly like an...uncomplicated relationship.'

Justin shrugged. 'What did you want to tell me?'

Pansy held out the letters. He glanced around nervously, then walked over and took them. 'Thanks.'

'I'll be in touch. I have much better arrangements than the Room of Requirement. Plus, I have reason to think Daphne may be on to something. I will keep that from becoming a problem. You're welcome,' Pansy flashed a grin.

'Wait, just a minute... could I...write something for Tori? Could you give it to her?'

'Of course!' Pansy squealed with delight.

'Thanks, Pansy. I owe you one.' Justin pulled out his quill and a scrap paper, scribbled for a few seconds, then folded it into tiny pieces and handed it to Pansy.

'Any time,' she assured him, scurrying away.

_Off to tell Daphne!_

* * *

><p>'Fuck her yet?' Pansy purred into Draco's ear as she dashed through the hall on the way to her Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was code for skipping Defence Against the Dark Arts with Blaise.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes. 'I'm working on it.'

'Loser!' she exclaimed loudly, not caring about the attention she drew.

'Blow me!' Draco retorted.

'Talk later?' Pansy asked, walking backwards so she faced him as they strode through the hall.

'I'm not sure, you've got me on an awfully busy schedule.'

'Pencil me in,' she winked before gliding away.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

'Come in, Astoria!'

The fifth-year timidly pushed open the door. 'Sorry,' she began, 'it's just… I haven't been in a _boy's _dormitory before.'

'That's okay,' Draco assured her. 'Just a quick photo shoot, like Pansy told you, right? She told you she's working on a fashion portfolio, right?'

Astoria nodded shyly. 'But why are_ you_ taking the pictures?'

'I'm just helping her,' Draco explained, handing her a golden bottle. 'Just, erm, start by standing on the bed there, all right?'

'All right,' Astoria agreed, and climbed onto Draco's four-poster.

'You could be a model!' Draco exclaimed as she simultaneously struck a pose and took a sip. 'Too bad you're not sexy.'

'Erm. Thanks?' Astoria managed. 'This doesn't taste like butterbeer,' she said, gazing at him inquisitively.

'It's just an extra _fiery_ kind,' he explained.

Meaning, of course, Firewhiskey.

Its effects were quick on the lightweight Astoria.

'I'm so dizzy,' she exclaimed gleefully.

'Take your clothes off?'

'Okaaaayy!'

* * *

><p>Pansy stretched her legs across Draco's, her long hair hanging across the other end of the couch.<p>

The bubbling bottles of Firewhiskey clinked. 'To an excellent week,' Pansy giggled.

* * *

><p>~KaleidoscopeKate<p> 


End file.
